The invention relates to processes for casting dense and highly stain resistant unsaturated thermosetting resins and, more particularly, to processes for casting filled unsaturated thermosetting resins to produce simulated stone such as synthetic marble and onyx and the dense stain resistant products made therefrom. Furthermore, the invention relates to a process for the continuous casting of unsaturated thermosetting resins to produce dense and stain resistant products and equipment for performing the continuous process. The invention also relates to products made by these processes.